Never On Their Own
by ViaDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: A series of one shots that follow on from each other, Eponine and Enjolras. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**A series of one shots from Eponine's and Enjolras's first meeting until there death. Set modern day and they live to a old age. This is my first Les Mis fic, I don't own it, it's Victor Hugo's fabulous invention. Not mine. I fell in love with this ship when I watched the film for the first time. I really want to read the book but its proving impossible to get. Enjoy. I know none of its in French, I only know Ballet terms I afraid. **

She was his shadow, always behind him. He was the leader, the one with the voice, the words. He never really paid much attention to her, until he noticed this she was always covered in bruises, cuts, every so often had a broken bone and always had dark rings under her large, bambi eyes. Everyone called her The Shadow, because where ever Marius was she was close behind. He asked around about her but no one seemed to know much, expect Gavroche. 'She's my sister, Enjolras, although we only met a few months ago'. Enjolras asked him what he meant by this as he thought this was slightly weird.

'I was sent away as a kid by our parents in and out of care my whole life, she found me after our parents told her where to find me, I live with her after she found me living on the streets, thanks to her I have a warm bed, food and a tv'. Gavroche gave him the information he needed about Eponine. He decided to make an effort to talk to her when he saw her in Café Musain.

Thursday night the Les Amis gather in the Café to talk about the protest against rising student fees, when Marius walks in, Eponine not too far behind as usual. She sits at the table she always sits at in the corner of the Café and pretends to read her book. Enjolras walks over to her 'Mademoiselle, can I buy you a drink?'.

' Monsieur, I wouldn't want to bother you in any way'.

'I insist'. She smiles 'Diet Coke please'. Enjolras smiles and gets a diet coke for Eponine and a beer for himself. He takes the drinks over to her table 'Can I sit down?'.

Eponine looks up, 'Of course Monsieur'. They talk for the rest of the night. Enjolras finds out that she is studying music and dance, she never did dance or music lessons as a kid, she just started dancing and singing in her bedroom and found she was good at it. Eponine found out that Enjolras is studying classic English literature and the English language. She was close with Gavroche and her younger sister Azelma and they lived with her, in hiding from her Mother, and her Father, when he gets out of prison for theft, under the surname Casida.

She found out that his parents didn't really care about him and he left home as soon as he could. He had a sister, Adele, and a brother, Milou. Eponine found out that Enjolras's really name was Tristan. Enjolras was his last name.

Enjolras left the café that night feeling that there was more to Eponine Casida than The Shadow, there was more to her than me the eye.

**Love it? Hate it? Take to seconds to write me a review please. They make me happy. I'll carry on if there is enough interest. Thanks. Feel free to send me any prompts you want stories about. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, next one shot time. This is them meeting again and them talking about how they pay for their university fees and Enjolras wants Eponine to sing for him. Enjolras will be known as Enjolras rather than Tristan so it doesn't get confusing although Eponine will most likely call him Tristan. I know the song is already a song and its an awesome song. I own nothing. **

The next time Enjolras saw Eponine, sat at her usual table in the Café, he smiled at her, 'Hello, Mademoiselle Eponine'. She laughed, and he noticed it was a beautiful sound, like wind chimes or soft bells.

'Hello, Monsieur Tristan'. Enjolras pulled a face at her.

'Well, of you get to call me Tristan, I'm gonna call you Nina'.

'Why Nina when my name is Eponine not Eponina ?'. Eponine wondered.

'I don't know. How are you studies going?'.

'Not to bad, _Tristan_, just finished writing lyrics for my end of semester piece' Eponine replied.

Enjolras picked up the lyrics and read them out loud, clearing his throat before hand ' Am I not pretty enough?, Is my heart too broken? Do I cry too much?, Am I too outspoken?, Don't I make you laugh?, Should I try it harder?, Why do you see right through me?" Enjolras paused for a moment 'Will you sing for me?'. Eponine laughed again, this time louder than before.

'Not right now, maybe one day soon. So how do you afford the university them?'.

Enjolras frowned slightly 'You're asking me this why?'.

'Because this is what the protest is about, you muppet'.

'I have a trust fund'.

Again Eponine laughed 'A trust fund? I got a scholarship here'.

'Alright don't rub it in that you talented and...' Enjolras didn't get to finish the last of his sentence because he was cut off by Marius 'Enjolras, we need you'.

Enjolras bid farewell to Eponine 'Good Bye Mademoiselle Nina'.

Eponine smirked 'Good bye _Tristan Jullian Enjolras the forth_'.

'How did you...' Enjolras asked gob smacked at how she knew his full name.

'I have my ways you know'.

As he walked away, Enjolras realised something, Eponine mystified him, and he knew this was a bad sign.

**Again with the prompts thing, I'm happy to do any. Please review, life's been shit recently and it would make me happier. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed made me very happy indeed. Schools over now for summer so no school. GCSE's start when i get back to school, I'll be in year 10 then so, so I'm making the most of it while it lasts. Timeline wise I gonna say that they met in the September before the June rebellion and its now November. Something quite important happens in this chapter (In my opinion). Enjoy. Longest chapter yet. Yay. **

'Enjolras, Grantaire, I have news'.

Enjolras whirled around, expecting to see Eponine when it was actually Marius. He felt a pang of disappointment when he realise who it was, but he felt angry at himself for letting a girl get to him like this. 'What is it?' He asked with some trepidation, watching Marius take off the leather jacket he always wore, and noticing Eponine slip in the Café with a crest fallen look on her usually bright and smiling face.

'I, Marius Alexander Pontemercy, am well and truly in love with a girl who is an angel fallen from heaven. And the best part is Eponine is helping me find her'. Grantaire looks at Marius, trying his hardest not to laugh. It took a lot to impress Marius. He, unlike the rest of Les Amis, appeared to have little interest in Eponine.

'Well, Marius, this is a change. It's usually Jehan that is the one to go on about falling in love. And Eponine is helping you find her'.

'When I saw her the world stopped. And Eponine is amazing for helping me find her, she thinks she might know her, Eponine is the sister I never had'.

Enjolras frowned, he knew how she felt about Marius, hell every one did expect Marius. He was too blind to notice that a beautiful women who loved him to the bottom of her heart was stood right in front of him for the last two years. He shook away the thought of her being beautiful, this girl was getting to him, and he knew that it was a bad thing.

Eponine waved Marius over to where she sat and gave Marius a piece of paper, which obviously had a phone number on as he pulled out his iPhone and started typing, oblivious to Eponine's heart broken face. Marius then thanked Eponine and ran out the Café, off to find his fallen angel, as he put it. Enjolras left Grantaire with Courfeyrac and Gavroche, to watch that he doesn't get too drunk. He thought that it would be okay to leave Grantaire with Gavroche on his own, but then he remembered when he gave him some beer and Eponine yelled at them all. With a Diet Coke in one hand and a beer in the other he went over to her table.

'Good evening, Nina' Enjolras greeted. 'Are you okay?'.

Eponine looked up, 'One day, but not today'.

'Wanna talk about it? I've been told I'm a good listener'.

Eponine said nothing. 'Look, Eponine, why did you give Marius her address, when you love him?'

'Because, I love to much to want to see him in any kind off pain when he can't find her, too see him heart broken'. Her head snapped to a loud crash the other side off the room. Grantaire was on the floor with Gavroche and Courfeyrac in sitches beside him.

It made Enjolras's heart ache too see her heart broken, he wished there was something, he could do. He wished that Eponine Jade Casida loved him as much as he loved her. He finally admitted it, only too himself, but he admitted it, after a month of denying it. He was in love with Eponine Jade Casida.

And all of a sudden he knew what it felt like to be heart broken. To be in love with someone who does not love you back.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review, it will spur me on. Thanks xx. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, you beautiful people, two updates in one day. Yay happy dance. Start of December now, this chapter has a suicide attempt in it. I know it's a awkward topic and some people find it hard to talk about. The person does survive it and comes back fighting. But not everyone does, this is a rant now, but if you or any one you know is thinking of suicide or is cutting or self harming or anything get help for you or them. No one should go though it, no one deserves it. BTW Courfeyrac is called Courf in this. I don't own anything. And thank you so much to those Orr you who reviewed and favourited and things. There getting longer each time. Yay. **

A few weeks past and as Marius's relationship with the girl, Cosette, progressed Eponine got more and more depressed. She hardly came to the Café anymore and won't let Enjolras in her flat anymore. He had to get reports on how she was from Gavroche. One day Gavroche came running into the Café calling Enjolras's name.

'Enjolras! Enjolras! I need you're help. Last night I stayed at Courf's place and I just went home. Eponine isn't letting me in'. They took off running to the siblings home, where they found Azelma waiting outside shouting into the letter box. She looked up when Gavroche and Enjolras arrived, 'Thank god, if anyone can make her come out, it will be you, and if you can't you kick the door down'. Enjolras couldn't work out whether she was being sarcastic or not.

He knelt by the letter box, 'Eponine Jade Casida if you do not open this door immediately I will kick it in'. A few minutes passed with no reply. 'You left me no choice'. Enjolras kicked the door and told Gavroche and Azelma to wait outside. He entered the small apartment. The TV was playing a old episode of Friends and the room was freezing. He had a bad feeling about something but he didn't know what. He entered her bedroom and she was lying on her bed. With pill bottles all around her.

Azelma and Gavroche entered before he could stop them. Upon seeing her Azelma froze, she appeared unable to move, it Gavroche who jumped into action. He called an ambulance, while on the phone checked her pulse and found she was still breathing, there was hope.

The doctors saved her and she woke up in hospital a few days later. Gavroche was the first person she saw, and then Enjolras asleep in a chair. Roche took her hand 'Ponine, your awake. Every one was really worried about you, Ras didn't leave the whole time, even sleeps in the room. Which is what he is doing now as you can see'.

Eponine looked at Enjolras for a minute or two, seeing him in a different light. 'He loves you, you know. He went to pieces when he found you'. At that moment Enjolras chose to wake up. Roche got up 'Im gonna get a Coke or somethin'.

Enjolras and Eponine stared at each other for a few minutes 'Enjolras, Tristan, I love you'.

They spent the rest of the day in near silence, just staring at each other. Every one stayed away for the day. The afternoon was turning in to the evening when Enjolras asked a question. 'Why did you do it? If you don't mind me asking'

'i thought it would never get better, I was only thinking about the now. I was gonna do something so fucking stupid and that was permanent because I was temporally unhappy. I realised watching you sleep, as creepy and Edward Cullen like that sounds that it was you I needed, you that I loved. Roche said you loved me too, that you went to pieces when you found me as Roche put it. Is that true?'

'Its all completely true,I love you. It took me a while took realise but I love you more than I have ever loved any one in my life. I thought that if you died I would too'.

'Don't ever say that, ever'.

'I love you Tristan Jullian Enjolras the fourth'.

'I love you too Eponine Jade Casida'

**Did you like it? Please review, next chapter I'm gonna do her getting out of hospital and the worries and glitches in it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. New chapter. Set a week after the last. Sorry if I went a bit fast but thank you to every one who reviewed you're amazing. And if I continue too go a bit fast please yell at me. Don't own anything. Roche is Gavroche, Ras is Enjolras, Jol is Joly, you can work the rest out. Longest one so far, they are getting longer with each chapter. Enjoy!**

'Well, Miss Casida you're well enough to go home but there is a slight problem with that'.

'And what is that problem Doctor' Eponine asked.

'You look after you're younger brother and younger sister, yes' Eponine nodded. 'Well, they are both under eighteen, you need some one over eighteen with you for the first few days'. Eponine's heart sank, that would mean contacting her Mum which she didn't want to do.

'You, Azelma, and Roche can move in with me, Grantaire and Joly for a few days' Enjolras offered. 'That is if you want to'.

Eponine smiled 'As long as you, Grantaire and Joly don't mind. And you have the space'.

'Of course I don't. And they won't either. They were both really worried about you. Roche will be happy, Courf lives a few minutes away, he can go see him anytime he wants. Azelma can met Grantaire if she wants, I think she's getting a bit sick of not having met him when every one else has'.

Eponine laughed quietly 'Thank you Tristan'.

'No problem Nina'.

'Eponine you only need someone of eighteen with you for a few days, three at the most, then you can get back to home with your siblings'.

Eponine thanked the doctor and he left. She turned to Enjolras and started talking about random things, never touching on the topic of suicide, Marius or anyone's love life.

Enjolras left a hour or so later and went back to the house/apartment he shared with Joly and Grantaire. When he arrived, Grantaire was still sober ,surprisingly, and Joly was studying and talking. They looked up when Enjolras entered the room.

Joly spoke first 'How Eponine?' .

'Um, that's what I need to talk to you about'.

'Go ahead'.

'Can Eponine, Roche and Azelma move in for a few days. The doctor said it would be three at the most'.

Grantaire answered. 'Ras, you didn't need to ask. They'll always be welcome here. My rooms the biggest, so we will clean up in there, Eponine and Azelma can sleep in there. I'll sleep on one of your floors and Roche can sleep with whoever hasn't got me in their room'. Enjolras and Joly stared at Grantaire shocked that he had thought ahead for once in his life. 'I do have a brain you know Ras, Jol. In fact we could get Courf over to, Roche will love that'.

Joly pressed the palm of his hand to Taire's forehead 'Taire are you feeling okay? You're planning things in advance for a change rather than just leave them to chance'.

Grantaire smiled, 'Im excited for this'.

Two days later, Eponine, Gavroche, Azelma and Courfeyrac moved in the house/apartment. Eponine and Azelma slept in Grantaire's room and Gavroche and Courfeyrac slept in Enjolras's room on air beds. Grantaire moved into Joly's room for a few days. Everyone took time off work and they got a load of DVD's in too watch.

On the day they moved in, Azelma made them dinner and they watched all eight 'Harry Potter's, after Roche fell asleep they watched 'Paranormal Acivity' one and two.

No one got up before eleven the next day and they only got up then when Bossuet and Combeferre woke them up by sitting on several of them. They then decided to stay for the day and watch DVD's with them. They watched 'Toy Story' one, two and three, 'The Women In Black', 'The Hunger Games', 'Beautiful Creatures' for Eponine's and Azlma's sake, 'The Lion King' for Roche's and Taire's sake and 'Monsters Inc' because of the inner child in them all. Eponine and Azelma made dinner for them all and Roche and Ras did the washing up.

Two days later Eponine, Azelma, Roche and Courf all went back to their respective homes and the house/apartment was strangely quite. Before they left Enjolras gave Azelma and Roche several copies of his, Courf's, Jol's and Taire's number, in case of emergencies, like if Eponine attempted suicide ever again. He set there numbers to have a special ringtone on his phone, hoping he would never hear it.

And he never did.

**Love it? Hate it? Think I'm going to fast? Want to yell at me for going to fast? Let me know in a beautiful review, it means a lot to me. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, new chapter time. Woah. I'm overly happy today. I thought about you people who said it was moving a bit to fast and thought and thought about it and this appeared to be my only option too slow it down. If you have prompts, feel free to tell me then and I'll make them happen. I'm a ninja. Love you all. I don't own. Enjoy. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means so much to me I swear. The longest one yet, I think. Nearly one thousand words. Yay. **

Enjolras and Eponine spent yet another lazy afternoon in the Café, not doing much, drinking iced caramel lattes and eating warm cinnamon buns with icing and just enjoying each others company. Christmas was in a few short days and their presents for each other were safely wrapped in each others flat.

When Eponine went to the Café now it was to meet Enjolras of hear about the revolution plans, not to stare at Marius anymore. Christmas Eve rolled around and Eponine and Enjolras met in the Café at the same time as they meet every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. Enjolras was waiting for her, at their usual table in the back of the Café which the owner of the Café christened theirs back in October when they started meting regularly, with a iced caramel latte on the table. She sat down with pale cheeks bitten with cold. Enjolras smiled at her cuteness. She pulled out a gift bag filled with presents at the same as he did.

'Do you wanna go first?' Eponine asked, some what awkwardly.

'How about we go at the same time? Have you done joke presents?'.

'Of course, what Christmas is complete without them?'.

Enjolras laughed and pulled out a small-ish box while Eponine pulled out a envelope. They swapt presents and Enjolras spoke 'Okay, three, two, one, go!'. The ripped the paper off their presents and looked at what they got. Eponine got '50 Ways To Cure A Hangover', she laughed.

'I thought you might need it, considering how often you and Taire get pissed, please don't take that the wrong way'.

'Of course I don't, take the wrong way, there great, thank you. Do you like what I got you?'

Eponine got Enjolras lots of little promises that he could use whenever he wanted and he could use them two times. There was 'A back rub from Eponine', 'Grantaire has too stay sober for forty eight hours at the least', 'A trip to Thorpe Park with Eponine, Gavroche and Courfeyrac' and a few more.

Enjolras laughed again and they exchanged the rest of the gifts. Eponine got Ras a dark red jumper, a watch and a cheap pack of pens because he never stemmed to have any, along with the promises. Enjolras got Eponine a black scarf with tiny red roses on it, a thick notebook with music lines on for songwriting, a gift card for a shop called 1st position and a 'Starbucks' gift card Along with the 50 Ways To Cure A Hangover cards.

They spent another hour and a half just talking about nothing and just being themselves but to them it felt right, like it was meant to be, it felt like home, it was perfect. Enjolras asked Eponine what she got her siblings and Eponine asked the same to Enjolras. He replied with nothing I don't talk to them anymore.

When it was time to go Enjolras walked Eponine home to make sure she got there safely, with put meeting any of her Mother's or Father's friends that were simply charming and delightful people. They walked together in a comfortable silence until they reached her house. They lights were on inside which meet that Gavroche was still up with Azelma. Eponine left the with Grantaire to watch them and Courf to watch Grantaire. Not that he couldn't be trusted of any thing. Courf was under strict instructions to send Taire home if he got drunk, Eponine didn't want him to influence Roche too much. They reached her door step.

'Have a good Christmas Nina'.

'You too Tristan, who you spending it with?'.

'Combeferre is in the same position as me parents wise and so is Joly and Grantaire. So we will probably watch Grantaire get completely pissed and watch him do stupid things, maybe put a stop to them and do a movie marathon like last year and the year before'.

'Sounds fun, you can always come here if you want'.

Enjolras lent towards her for a kiss and he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back for a second and then pulled away. 'I'm sorry, Tristan, I want to but I just want to stay friends, just for a bit. I hope you understand'.

Enjolras had a sad look on his face 'I understand completely'. He turned and walked away. 'I'm really sorry Tristan'.

He didn't turn around and Eponine knew she had blown it, he wouldn't likely forgive her now.

Yet another sort of relationship over before it began. Tears started to fall down down Eponine's face as she walked into her home.

Grantaire, who was surprisingly still sober, looked up when she entered the room. 'Eponine, what's wrong'. Eponine sat down on the sofa and Courf handed her a pint of Ben and Jerry's 'The Vermonster' and three spoons, which the boys proceeded to dip into the pint of ice cream.

'Well, Eponine what happened?' Courf asked after a few minutes of sniffing.

'I pushed him away'.

'Thats what happened'.

**Please review, you have no idea about how happy they make me. Thanks. Watching Narnia right now, love Narnia so much although I haven't wrote a fan fiction for it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey beautifully. Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing. I don't own anything and if you have any prompts just say. Enjoy. This is the rebellion. Eponine is there to give Marius a note and sees Gavroche there. You'll see what happens from then on. BTW Eponine is nineteen, Gavroche is eleven and Azelma is fourteen. Enjolras is twenty one. BTW the students have guns in case things got out of hand. I don't know why but I pictured Grantaire and Courfeyrac together as boyfriends sorry if this upsets any one. Over a thousand words, finally did it!**

Time passed slowly and the days slowly got warmer and brighter. Winter turned into spring and spring turned to summer. Enjolras and Eponine rarely spoked although Enjolras always asked Gavroche or Azelma how Eponine was whenever he saw them. Even though she hurt him badly, he still cared deeply about him. There was an awkwardness in their relationship that could not be repaired, like a mirror, if you broke it you could mend it but the cracks still showed.

The June Rebellion was fast approaching and plans were well under way. Enjolras was very busy with plans and trying to keep Grantaire sober for long enough to hear them. He spoke to his parents for the first time in three parents. they werent happy with what his was doing, but he decided that it wasnt any of their bisuness. Eponine was busy making sure that now her Father was out of prison he didn't find her, Azelma or Gavroche, they were lying low for a while to avoid their charming Father, caring mother and their gentlemanly friends.

Eponine was worried, Gavroche was meant to be home by five and it was nearing seven, she left their apartment and locked Azelma inside, hoping the lock would work.

She found Gavroche in the Café with Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Marius. She said good evening to them all without looking at them she turned to Roche 'Roche what are you still doing here, you're coming home'.

'No, I'm not. I'm helping these'.

'Roche, I am you're legal guardian, you do what I say. And I say you're coming with me home, not helping build ,what even is that, it's a pretty shitty wall, the fucking shittyest wall in the history of the world'.

'Pon, I'm not going'.

'Fine, Roche, if you're not going neither am I'.

Grantaire saw what was happening and spoke, 'Pon, Roche stay in the Café and only move if you told to. Stay safe'.

Enjolras saw her across the barricade, he would know her any where and every where. He walked over to her, 'Nina, what are you doing here, it's dangerous, go home. Please, don't make me beg'.

'Roche won't leave here so I'm not either'.

'Please, Eponine. I'm begging now, I can't lose you'.

'Enjolras, you haven't spoken to me since Christmas'

'Because you pushed me away. It hurt every day, it hurt like a dagger not being able to talk to you. I've never felt more comfortable with any one ever in my life, and then we stop talking. I know it sounds cheesy, but without you it feels like I'm not complete'.

Eponine turns away from him, 'I need to find Roche, make sure he isn't given alcohol, mind you with the amount of time he spends with Grantaire, Courf and Combeferre I wouldn't be surprised if he's not already an alcoholic'.

'Nina wait!'. She didn't turn.

The night got late when they heard the pounding feet of the army and the commanding cries of the commanders gave to the officers. They all took their places on the barricades and held the signs. Enjolras said his speech and everything was going great until a officer on the other side decided to climb the barricade and punch Grantaire and Combeferre. Courf got a bag of frozen peas and put it against Taire's eye, perhaps a little bit too sexually to be friendly, Marius did the same for Combeferre but in a friendly manner.

All hell broke lose then and the officers and commanders all pulled out guns, expecting Les Amis to not have any, but they had plenty.

People said final good byes with each, Eponine hugged Gavroche and gave Marius the note from Cosette after they started their relationship properly together a week ago. Enjolras hugged Eponine, which took her by surprise but she hugged him back. Every one finished saying good bye when they turned to see Taire and Courf kissing each other within an inch of their lives.

'Hey congrats mate. How long?' Said Enjolras.

'A few'.

'You knew he was gay and didn't tell anyone about?' Roche asked incredulously.

'It wasn't my thing to tell' Enjolras replied.

Eponine and Gavroche were told to back into the Café before things started getting very nasty and before they could get hurt.

Gavroche ran out of the Café to fast for Eponine too stop him and he scaled the barricade. He got to the top of the barricade and had a gun pointed at him. Eponine ran up after him, and grabbed the barrel of the gun, just before the trigger was pulled. All Eponine felt was blinding pain.

'Eponine! Eponine! Nina!' It was Enjolras. He sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder getting him covered with the blood seeping out of her side.

'Now don't you fret Monsieur Enjolras, I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me, rain will make the flowers go'.

'You will live Ponine dear god above, if I could close you're wounds with words of love'.

Enjolras stopped singing for a moment, 'Hey, Tristan, you wanted to hear me sing now you have'.

He looked deep into her eyes 'You will live'. He ran with her to the hospital A and saved her life.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review. Hope you enjoyed, it was quite a fun one to write. Does anyone know a nickname for Combeferre? If you do could you let me know. Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey babycakes. How are you today? Thanks to everyone who reads and everything, it means so much. This chapter is gonna be told from Eponine's POV. Everyone bar Enjolras is either gonna call her Pon or Ponine, Enjolras is gonna call her Nina. Enjoy. I don't own anything. Bit of a short one now. Sorry. **

Blurred, everything was blurred. I sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room when my sight came back. A bleeping monitor was to my left and a drip filled with blood was too my right. It made me feel sick just to look at it.

'Hey, Pon, you're awake. You scared the living day lights us'. I looked to see who spoke and saw two people in the corner of the room. Grantaire, who spoke and was surprisingly sober and Enjolras who was asleep. 'Why is it that whenever I wake up in hospital he's asleep? And how long has it been?' I asked Taire.

'Because he never leaves because he thinks that if he leaves something bad will happen and he can't live with out you. He loves it's been eight days since the Rebellion'.

'Did we lose anyone? Did anyone die?' I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

'Yeah, Legsle and Bahorel, but Pon I'm sorry, Roche was hurt pretty bad. He was shot by a officer, we paid him back in kind. He's next door with Courf and Fey. Do you want to see him?'.

I nodded and Taire helped me into a wheelchair, 'Should we wake Tristan before we go, so if he wakes he won't worry?'.

Taire looked confused at the use of Tristan's first name and then realised i was talking about Enjolras he, shook his head, 'Its the first time he has slept for more than an a hour in since you came in here'.

We left the room and went in to a identical room next door where laughter was floating out the door. 'Is Roche awake?' I asked.

'Yeah, he was only out for a few days, he's only in here because they are monitoring his wounds and getting his crouches ready'.

I was about to ask why he needed crouches when Taire pushed open the door and wheeled me inside, where Roche was sat on the bed laughing with Fer and Courf while playing a game on Fer's iPhone. 'Pon, I missed you so much, are you okay?'.

'I'm fine thanks Roche, I'm more interested in how you are. I heard you were shot, where?'.

'On the leg and I need crouches for a bit but only a month or two. Oh damn that means no football'.

'Don't worry mate, we can play again when your better, and in the mean time we can play Fifa, yeah?'. I looked over to where Taire had spoke from the corner of the room next to Fer, holding his hand.

'I still can't believe you didn't tell me and if your gonna play Fifa don't make bets with him that you gonna win'. I told him.

'Okay Mother' Taire replied.

'Nina, you're okay'. I turned around to see Tristan standing in the door way, I wheeled towards him and stood up on shaking legs, before he held me steady, I through my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist, 'I'm sorry Tristan'.

'No, I should be the sorry one, it wasn't fair to say all that stuff to you like I did, it wasn't fair'. I pressed a finger against his lips and he took that as a sign to be quite.

Two days later Roche and I got the all clear to go home and Tristan picked us up in Marius's car. We arrived at home and Enjolras took our bags up to our flat. Nobody had been here in two days, when they came to get clothes for us and Azelma came to see us, she hadn't seen us since I woke up. I rummaged in my pocket for the keys as we went up the stairs, the lift was broken again. It's always broken.

I had a bad feeling as we neared our apartment, as we reached the top of the stairs. The door was wide open, the lock had obviously been busted. With trepidation we walked inside, there was a note attached to the fridge. A note in my Fathers messy barely readable scrawl.

'Eponine, my dear, Azelma came with us. You and Gavroche weren't there, Azelma wouldn't tell us where you were, we will be back for you. Montparnasse misses you, misses you keeping him warm. Be on the look out, we are coming to get you'.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again! New chapter. Again a big thank you if you reviewed or read or any thing. It makes me happy. And that's a hard thing to do. I don't own any thing. Enjoy. My Mum was the inspiration for what Eponine does. Third person. Longest chapter yet, Yay!**

'You and Roche are moving in with us again'.

'Tristan, no it's not fair'.

'Im not taking no for answer, I'll go home quick but take you to Marius'. Over the past few weeks Marius and Eponine's relationship got better, they now see each other as brother and sister.

Enjolras took Eponine and Gavroche to Marius's flat, near the centre of Paris. He explained what happened and then ran off to his flat to sort it out with Taire and Jol.

When he got there, Jol was sat in one of the two arm chairs with a textbook open on his lap and his feet propped up on the coffee table. Taire and Fer were sat on the sofa trying to kick each other while watching what looked to be 'The Final Destination'.

'Hey, Ras come watch this, it's so funny'. Tire was sat still now with his legs on Fer's lap.

'Taire, it's The Final Destination, how is it funny? All you see I people getting killed in unlikely situations'.

'Thats how it's funny'.

Enjolras walked in front of the TV and turned it off, ignoring cries of 'I was watching that' from Fer and Jol and 'Fuck off' from Taire.

'Listen, Azelma has been kidnapped by Eponine's father, her and Roche need to stay he again for a few days. Is that okay?'.

'Of course it is. Can Fer and Courf stay here too? Please?'.

Enjolras looked at Jol who nodded, 'Yeah'. Taire cheered, and a thinking face came on his face. 'We will need to go to work, but we can do things in the evening right?'

Jol nodded again and Enjolras went off to call Marius and explain the situation to him.

'So, Roche and Nina are gonna stay with us for a little while, will you be okay, because Thenardier knows where you live doesn't he?'.

'You but I'll be fine, you just make sure Roche and Pon are safe at all times, okay? If you don't look after her and him and something happens I promise i will go all big brotherly over Pon and Roche against you. Got it? When do you want her over?'.

'Well, can she stay tonight? I wouldn't ask but it's late and I don't wanna move her if she relaxed at yours'.

'Course she can stay at mine, her and Roche are watching a movie, I think it's one of the Harry Potters, maybe the third or fourth one? I don't know. I one where the dude escapes from that magical prison and those cloaked things and the teacher that's a werewolf.'

'Thats the third one'.

'Well Cosette is coming around later, and now that she and Pon get on well, I'll watch some football with Roche since he can't play it, which he's gutted about and they can talk in the kitchen about girl stuff or what ever crap it is they talk about'.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen 'Okay, I gotta go, Taire, Fer and Jol are recking the place, see you tomorrow, can I pick them up after work at five ish?'.

'Yeah, sure mate, bye see you then'.

Enjolras chucked his Blackberry on his bed and wen to see what Taire, Fer and Jol were doing. Fer and Jol were in the kitchen cooking some pasta dish while Taire was watching them drinking a can of coke, rather than a beer for a change sat on one of the stools surrounding the island. He sat next to him and Jol handed him a can of coke.

'Thanks dude'.

'So when's Pon and Roche gonna get here?'.

'Well her and Roche are relaxed at Marius's place so they are gonna stay there for the night and I'm gonna pick them up after work tomorrow at five ish and I'm gonna get some pizza from the place a couple of blocks away, I can get it cheap cos I went to school with the owners kid'.

The next day everyone had a clear up before they went to work and carried on with their day as normal. Taire stopped in HMV in in his lunch break and got a load of DVD's, including 'Up', the Johnny Depp 'Alice In Wonderland', 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower', 'Remember Me', 'Narnia: The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe' and 'Pitch Perfect'. Enjolras got a load of baking ingredients for Eponine because she liked baking so much and Jol got enough drinks and snacks to make them each gain twenty pounds, although Enjolras thought that in Eponine's situation she needed the twenty pounds, she was dangerously thin. Fer and Courf got to their place just before four and Jol and Taire were there to let them in and get settled. Courf and Enjolras slept in the living room on air beds, Eponine and Roche slept in Enjolras's room and Fer and Taire slept in Taire's room. Enjolras invited Marius to stay and he took him up on that offer. Jol and Marius slept in Jol's room.

They spent the evening eating Pizza, Popcorn and Ice Cream and watching DVD's. Eponine and Enjolras were the last to up at half past one, they were in the kitchen getting a drink of water before they went to bed.

'Good night Tristan and Thank you, for letting Roche and I stay'.

'Good night Nina and I wouldn't let you stay there, not when _they_ knew where you were'. Enjolras said they like it was something dirty, some thing awful, which when describing her Father was accurate.

'I really wanna make us work' She gestured between them to show Enjolras what she meant.

'I wanna make us work to'. Eponine and Enjolras hugged and Enjolras leant towards her for a kiss before she stopped him. He changed direction and kissed her lightly on her cheek. Eponine breathed in a scent that was familiar and comforting to her, a smell of spearmint toothpaste and chocolate lynx. He pulled away from her cheek, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in and kissed him, full on the lips for a good three minutes.

She pulled away smiling.

He pulled away smiling.

**Please review. A virtual hug from Aaron Tveit or Samantha Barks if you do. Thanks, Merci, Danke.**

**P.S The what Eponine does bit will be next chapter. It would have been too long other wise and I don't want people to get bored reading it. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, happy mood. Yippee. Question, tell me what you think about this, sory that's what my Mum sings when I ask her a question. How many kids do you think Eponine and Enjolras should have i was thinking four, five perhaps six? i can just picture them having a big family,and do you think they should get married before kids or have a kid or two and then get married, or should they just not get married? Should their children have French names or English ones? I don't own anything. Enjoy. This is more of a Eponine, Grantaire and Combeferre chapter. Huge storm just about to happen here, British weather, hey. A conversation that won't be appropriate for younger children so just beware. This is late June time now, Eponine is twenty, Enjolras is twenty two and Roche is twelve. Fer and Taire are twenty two.**

'Pon, can I ask you a question?' Taire and Eponine were the only ones in the apartment, everyone else was at work or in Roche's case out with Courf at Courf's work. Everyone was really proud for Taire because he had been sober for five days now.

'Sure you can,'.

'When you charming Father wrote that letter, what did he mean when he said that Montparnasse misses you keeping him warm?'.

Eponine froze, it was a part of her life she didn't like talking about, but this was Taire, a Taire that had been sober for five days now. 'Um Montparnasse is three years older than me, he used to, pay my Father and then my Father would' Eponine stopped talking and a few hot tears escaped down her cheek. Taire moved to sit next to her, 'Hey Pon I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you'.

'I know, but I need to talk about it, I never had and I think it would help if I did, that is if you're okay with it'.

'Of course Pon, if you need to talk about, go for it, I'll listen and I won't judge'.

'My Father turned me into a prostitue when I was fifth teen, it started out as just Montparnasse but then it turned in to all of his crime gang until I ran away when I was seventeen, that's what my charming Father means'. By now tears were pouring down her face and she was sobbing in to Taire's shoulders, ruining his shirt, He was rubbing her back soothingly.

She sat up 'I's sorry Taire'.

'Hey, it's okay, I'm the sorry one, I wouldn't have asked if I knew, I'll be back in a minute, yeah?'. She nodded and Taire went in to the kitchen and came back with cans of coke and Haagen-Dazs Rocky Road flavour ice cream. He handed her a spoon and they dug into the ice cream while all Eponine's tears went away.

'So, you and Fer, how's that going then?' She asked, not to be noisy but because she generally cared.

'Things are going okay, although there is one thing I'm a bit cautious about'.

'What?'.

'I think Fer wants to go to the next er, stage in our relationship and I don't know if I'm ready'.

'Okay, well how fair have you gone?',

'Well we've made out,mike heavily made out and given each other blow jobs but I don't wanna give him every thing just yet'.

'The don't, tell him you want to wait, he'll understand, and if he don't he doesn't deserve you'.

'Thanks Pon'. She smiled as the door opened and Fer walked in and sat down next to Taire, he took the spoon off him and had some ice cream.

'How was work?'.

'Boring, no one needed to talk to me today'. Fer worked as a school Psychologist in a nearby secondary school. Eponine was a dance and music student who taught ballet, contemporary and guitar on the side to make extra money. Enjolras had finished university and got a job teaching English in the secondary school Roche went to.

Enjolras walked in the apartment, 'Hey Pon how was your day?'.

It was moments like this that made her smile.

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please review and answers the questions at the top and if you think the rating should be changed just say. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi so this isn't a chapter but these are what I was thinking of for the children, please review and tell me what you think of these names and the story. I know they aren't very French but I thought they were quite mice, these are my favourites. Thanks.**

**Bayley Tristan (Bay for short)**

**Rayce Lyle (Ace for short)**

**Dancia Eponine (Cia for short)**

**Aurora Mae (Rory for short)**

**Rosalie Sophia (Lee for short)**

**Rosalie and Aurora are twins.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So the bit I said about when Eponine does the same thing as my Mum two** **chapters ago never happened in the chapters, so here it's is. Eponine cleans Taire's, Tristan's and Joly's apartment. Enjoy and I don't own anything. YODO. This is end of July time just before the schools brake up. Roche appears for a chat. Longest chapter yet. Yay. **

Eponine was bored, very bored. Taire was at work and so was Tristan and Jol. Fer and Roche were at school, Fer was working and Roche was in lessons, probably causing a lot of trouble. Courf was a his new job at a newspaper company. Eponine was on her own in the apartment, not yet well enough to return to school or her job. And she was bored, very bored.

After a extremely slow hour of staring at a wall she got up and looked for something to do. She walked into the kitchen and looked around at it. She picked up all the rubbish and cleaned down the work surfaces. She opened the refrigerator and saw there was a load of food and drink with sell by dates that were over a year out of date, she gaged and threw them all out. She opened all the cupboards and threw out all the out of date products in there. The floor was sticky and manky so she wiped it down and polished it.

The living room was cover in pizza boxes and Chinese take away cartons which Eponine threw in the bin, so of them had been there for so long there was mould under some of them. What looked like a giant coke stain covered at least one fifth of the blue carpet, Eponine scrubbed and scrubbed at the carpet but couldn't get the stain out. In the end she had no choice but to leave it. The TV was thick with dust so she wiped all of it off and then you could actually see the screen. Roche's school books littered the floor from where Tristan was helping him with his English project last night, Enjolras is an English teacher. Taire's drinking stash was all gone which could be considered as a good sign or a bad one, he either washed the alcohol down the sink, in an attempt to stop, Fer's idea, that was a good sign. Or, the bad sign was he had drunk all of it and was hung over somewhere. Eponine decided to call him to be on the safe side. He answered on the fourth ring.

'Taire's phone, who is it?'.

'God, Taire don't you have caller ID'.

'Oh, hey Pon how are you? And I do have caller ID I just couldn't be arsed to look at it'.

'Fair enough. When was the last time. You had alcohol just out of interest?'.

'I have now been alcohol free for eighteen days'.

'Wow, I'm proud, I got to go but I'll see you later, what you want for dinner?'.

'Can we have spaghetti bolagnse please?'.

'Yeah, Roche's favourite as well'.

'Bye, I love you Pon'.

'People are gonna think you're weird, but love you two. Bye'.

Eponine went back to cleaning the flat when the phone rang, it was the house phone so it didn't have caller ID.

'Hello?'.

Hello, are you Miss Casida, sister the Gavroche Casida?'.

'Yes, who is this?'.

'This is New Forest secondary school, I am Mrs Jameson, the front office secretary. You need to come in for a meeting about you're younger brother, and they would like know the whereabouts of you're other younger sibling Azelma she has not been in school in quite a while'.

'Azelma is quite unwell, she will most likely be back in school when the new school year starts and as for Gavroche when do you want me too come in?'.

'This afternoon, if possible'.

'I'll need to make a few arrangements but I'll will be in'.

'Okay, thank you Miss Casida'.

Mrs Jameson hung up the phone and Eponine immediately called Enjolras.

'Tristan, I need to go out to Roche's secondary school and I will be back soon, okay?'.

'Okay, will you be alright?'.

'I will be fine Tristan, see you later'.

'Bye Nina'.

Eponine pulled her black waves in a messy bun and pulled on some skinny jeans, a vest top and a bright pink hoddie. She then made her way to Roche's school.

She walked into front reception of the school and saw Roche sitting in the chairs that she had sat in many times, they were there for the kids that behaved badly in school and were being sent home. She had been sent home on many occasions. She walked over to Roche.

'What have you done and why am I hear?'.

Before Roche could answer some one walked out of the office behind the reception desk. 'Ahh, Miss Casida glad you're here'. Eponine spun around and saw a face she knew well.

'Miss Frenline, you got married?'.

'Eponine, and yes just over a year ago know, Mrs Jameson now, got a little one on the way too. Are you Gavroche's older sister?'.

'Yeah, I changed our surname a few years ago now, our parents can't find us and congratulations on your baby, are you have a girl or boy?'.

Mrs Jameson smiled, 'A little girl, she's going to be called Daniella Rose Jameson and good for you leaving you parents, did you take Azelma and Gavroche on too?'.

Eponine nodded, as her throat closed up over the mention of Azelma's name. She was just about to say Daniella Rose was a beautiful name when the head teacher came out of his office. 'Ahh, Eponine is Gavroche you're brother?'.

'Hey Mr Kelly and yeah i have the pleasure of having him for a brother. I bet he causes as much trouble as I did'.

'He does, what are you doing these days?'.

'Im in University now, getting a degree in Music and Dance'.

'Wow, uni hey. I'm proud off you, you're making something of your self. That's good. But Roche we need to discuss what you did this afternoon, don't we young man?'.

Roche nodded but hung his head. 'What did he do?'.

'He threw several chairs, told a teacher to, I believe the term used was 'Fuck off you wanker' Mr Delacour, our school Psychologist tried to calm him down but it didn't work. Now Mr Casida you have one more chance to prove to me that you won't to get a good job, be like your sister'.

Mr Kelly stood, 'One more chance Mr Casida don't mess it up'.

He opened the door and Eponine and Roche took that as their que to leave.

'Good luck Miss Casida I wish you the best'. Eponine smiled and told him thank you.

Eponine and Roche left the school, She Roche and couldn't help

laughing.

They arrived at the apartment, greeted with 'Hey give that back' and 'Dont chuck water over him, chuck vodka'. By the sounds of things Taire's sober free eighteen days were up.

**My Mum cleans when she gets bored, which is a lot. I hope you enjoyed and some thing quite big is gonna happen next chapter so be sure to read. Please review, it means so much to me and I am losing my voice, I burnt the roof of my mouth and got a splitting headache, please take thirty seconds to write a review. Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, next chapter. This is set between July 31st and August 4th. I don't own and I would love a beta reader, please someone help, I can return the favour by being your beta reader if you don't have one. Enjoy. **

They all soon settled into a familiar routine. Now the schools had broken up Enjolras, Fer and Roche , Enjolras and Fer were a teacher and Physcolsgist respectively, had extra time on their hands, time they could spend with each other and Eponine.

Eponine missed a lot of school because of every thing that happened in the past year so she decided to stay on another year. On a cool, rainy Wednesday Roche, Tristan, Fer and Eponine were sat around eating big plates of macaroni cheese and watching films. Roche had recently turned in to a sci-fi addict so they spent the day watching sci-fi movies. They watched 'X-Man', 'Men In Black', 'Star Wars' one, two and three, 'Star Trek 2009' and 'Hulk'. Eponine thought that she would hate all the films actually really liked them and Roche just watched with rapt attention.

Eponine was just getting started on some dinner for when the others got home when the phone rang loudly. Enjolras stared at her as she gingerly picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hey, it's Alzema. I'm so sorry'.

'El, what are you sorry for?'.

'Can we meet, tomorrow in the Starbucks on West Street? I really need to talk to you, it's kinda important'.

'Yeah, of course, um mid day?'.

'Yeah, I'll see you then'.

'Bye, El'.

'Bye Pon'.

Eponine turned around to find Tristan, Taire and Fer looking at her.

'Who you meeting tomorrow and please don't tell me it's who I think it is?' Taire asked.

'No Taire it's not my Father, it's Azelma'.

'Pon we will be around the corner making sure nothing bad happens'.

'Fer, that's not needed, El's not gonna hurt me and I'll have my phone on me'.

**The next day in Starbucks.**

Eponine swallows when she sees Azelma. Her face is covered with bruises and cuts and you can tell she's lost a lot of weight in a extremely short space of time. Her hair was greasy and lank and her clothes were filthy, Eponine bought her a huge triple caramel iced drink and one for her self and got Azelma a huge slice of coffee cake.

'Is this for me?' Azelma's eyes were wide with disbelieve when the drink and cake was placed in front of her.

'Yeah, what's Dad been feeding you?'.

'Nothing, I have to steal to eat, I don't steal, I don't eat'.

'El that's dangerous, what's happens if you get caught?'.

'I have a few times, about three. Twice the shop keepers have let me of, one of them called the police, I have a note on my record but of with just a warning'.

Eponine thought for a minute, 'Right, the minute you finish the cake you're coming with me, we can drink on the way'.

Azelma shoved the last bit of cake in mouth as Eponine stood up with my drink in my hand, El picked up her drink and they left the Café. Eponine motioned to Tristan as they walked towards him and Fer and across the street.

'Can El stay at yours to?'. They both nodded and smiled. They went towards Tristan's car and all piled in, 'Hey Nina you know you wanna give me some of that drink'. Eponine laughed and put the straw in his mouth so he could have some.

Later that night Azelma joined Roche and Eponine in their room which was actually Enjolras's. 'Pon, I need to ask you something and I need the truth'.

Eponine looked at Azelma 'Yeah sure'.

'Dad, did he force you to sleep with people, because he did with me'.

'Oh Azelma I'm sorry, he did that to me, I, sorry you had to go through it'.

'No, Pon, I'm sorry you went though it and I didn't realise'.

**Hey thank you for reading. So Azelma's back and their Dad's gonna get whats coming to him, just not sure how. Maybe a few suggestions, I would like that and do you want him to die or go to jail or something. In later chapters, much later chapters, Enjolras and Eponine are going to have six kids, it sounds a lot. They are going to have boy, boy, boy, girl, girl, girl. I like the idea of older brothers protecting little sisters, I think it's cute. Can you suggest names, I have a few ideas but not many. Thank you. Hugs if you review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey so I've skipped about a six weeks it's now early September and Eponine, Roche and Azelma are living in another flat like two minutes away from Enjolras's, Taire's and Joly's flat so they can get there quick if they need to. So this chapter is gonna be Eponine's and Enjolras's first date, and they are gonna go ice skating. I don't own anything and enjoy. Remember Tristan is Enjolras's first name. He is also Ras. In the last chapter I realise it say won't instead of want. LOL. The second est one yet. There getting longer. Yay. Just realised it is the longest one. **

Tristan picked Eponine up at three o'clock. Roche answered the door.

'Hey Ras, come in Pon just getting ready'.

'Hey Roche' Enjolras followed him into the apartment and Roche motioned for him to sit down on the large sofa.

'Do you want a coke?' Roche asked. Enjolras shook his head.

'Okay, we'll skip the drink. So Enjolras, what are you planning on doing with my older sister?'.

'Do you mean today?'.

'Yes, today, but not just today, in the future as well'.

'Well, today I'm taking her ice skating and then to a restaurant called 'Ed's Easy Diner'. And in the future anything could happen'.

Eponine walked out of her and Azelma's room wearing dark skinny jeans, a pink vest top with a studded leather jacket and the scarf Enjolras got her for Christmas. Her hair was down in beach waves with just a few bits pulled away from her face.

Roche walked over to her, and said with all seriousness, 'Sister, after having a talk with your Beau I like him and give permission to date him'.

'Piss off Roche, this is Enjolras, you already knew him and have known him for goodness knows how long. And what the hell does Beau mean?'.

'Its a term I learnt in French, it's a fancy word for boyfriend'.

'Tristan is not my boyfriend'.

'If you say so, see you later'.

'Bye Roche'.

Enjolras bid Roche good bye and led Eponine out the door. 'Its would have been odd to say this with Roche there acting like he was older than you, but you look beautiful'. Eponine blushed, 'You look handsome'.

They walked down the hall way and into the lift.

'Where are we going Tristan?'.

'You'll see, Nina, all in due time'.

The ice rink was half an hour away in the car and it was nearly four o'clock when they got there. Eponine looked worried.

'Nina, what's wrong?'.

'Ive never been ice skating before'.

'That makes too of us then'. Enjolras paid for them to get in and they put on the ice skating shoes and gingerly made their way on to the ice. Eponine got the hang of it first and found it surprisingly easy. She pulled Enjolras around behind her until he got the hang of it, which was soon after her. They skated around the ice rink until they were told to get of and go home. Which was about five thirty.

Enjolras opened the car door for Eponine and she got in. 'Now, Nina onto the next bit'.

'Where now?'.

''Ed's Easy Diner'.

'Whats that?'.

'A diner near hear. It has an American theme to it'.

They drove for twenty minutes in the opposite direction to the way they came and the arrived at 'Ed's Easy Diner'. A waitress seated them in a booth near the back, looking at Enjolras with interest as she did.

'Hi, I'm Nicolette, you're waitress for the evening' Nicolette spoke completely to Enjolras as she said her speech which she probably said all day every day. 'Here are you're menus. I'll be back in five minutes to take you drinks order's and then ten for you're food. Okay? Shout if you need any thing'.

The waitress left and Eponine turned to Enjolras.

'She was flirting with you'.

'No she wasn't. She was probably wondering how a guy like me got a beautiful girl like you'.

'Oh, shut up we both know she wasn't'. Eponine blushed over Enjolras calling her beautiful. 'And don't call me beautiful we both know I'm not'. Enjolras shook his head but knew it was pointless disagreeing with her.

The waitress came back a few minutes later and they both ordered 'Coke Floats' and 'The Classic Burger' with 'Cheesy Fries'. Their food came ten minutes later and they didn't talk much as they ate. For desert they ordered warm chocolate brownies with vanilla ice cream, they talked more while eating this. Eponine asked Enjolras how teaching was going. He taught English in Roche's school.

'The kids are, well, some of them are a nightmare. The thing is, is there is some kids that do things like walk in twenty minutes and don't apologise for it, swear at me and refuse to do work. But them ones that are smart and have talent to do things with their lives, but all they worry about is looking good in front of their mates'.

'That sounds familiar, I used to be one of those kids. I was constantly being told to clean up my act, I ignored them. Thought they didn't know any thing. Guess I should have listened'.

'You went to uni, well you're in uni, you ain't left yet. I call that doing well'. The bill for the food was placed on the table in front of them by the waitress Nicolette.

Eponine smiled and Enjolras paid the bill and added a few pounds extra for a tip. They rose from the table and left the diner.

In the car on the way home they talked about Eponine's job and how much she loved teaching little kids, she wanted to teach little kids when she finished uni. They talked about Marius's and Cosette's relationship and how it wasn't going very fast and Taire's Fer's relationship and how it could be considered as moving to fast. They were soon back at Eponine apartment's building and Eponine got out the car, so did Enjolras.

'Why are you getting out the car?'.

'I am escorting you to you're apartment'.

Eponine laughed and pressed the lift button in the front hall of the building. Her apartment was on the top floor of the building and came with fantastic views. They exited the lift and walked slowly down the hall to the apartment.

'Thank you, I had a really good time tonight, Tristan'. Eponine rose up onto her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. Enjolras wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Eponine's feet were no longer on the floor and her hands were tangled into his hair. There was a throat cleared behind them.

'I take it you had a nice time then?'

'Go away Roche'.

'Nope, make me'.

'Fine, I better go with Roche, I did have a really nice time'. Eponine kissed Enjolras cheek and went inside her flat. Enjolras walked down the corridor to the lift with a smile on his face.

Eponine couldn't sleep that night, she couldn't stop thinking about the date with Tristan.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking about writing a 'Star Trek' story about Spock and Uhura's kids- I'll make the names up. Do you think I should or wait until I've finished this, I have no idea about how long this is gonna be. Please review and don't forget name suggestions for Eponine's and Enjolras's kids. Thanks.**

**P.S TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR ME TO SKIP A FEW MONTHS AND ITS CHRISTMAS.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. It's Christmas time, well not in real life, it's August in real life but in my story it's Christmas. I love Christmas so much. It's 137 days until Christmas as of 9th August 2013. I wrote this a few days ago but I was busy with my Star Trek story. Please check it out, it has got many reviews and I would love some more. I don't own and Enjoy! Quite a long one today but not such a long one. **

**Nina is Eponine, don't know why and Tristan is Enjolras. The Dude's place is where Enjolras, Taire, Jol And Fer live, I have decided that Azelma made that up. **

Eponine woke up on Christmas Day to Roche shaking her awake.

'Pon, come on its time to get up, it's half past eight. Get up! Me and 'Zelma made pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast, we know you love them, they are your favourite'. Eponine rolled out of bed wearing a 'Batman' t-shirt of Enjolras's that she stole and girl boxers, she pulled on a pair of ripped dark jeans, left her bright bedroom and went towards the kitchen, were she was greeted by the smell of pancakes.

'Yay, Pon you're awake, Roche she's up!'. Roche ran down from his bedroom clutching a shiny purple bag and a few small pink wrapped presents, which he put under the heavily decorated silver tree and grabbed his pancakes and started to eat them, well eat was the wrong word, more like stuff his pancakes.

'Right, you both need to be ready to leave for the Dude's place by twelve, Okay?' Roche and Zelma both nodded and finished the last of their pancakes. 'Right, you two. Do you want you're presents now?'.

Roche and Zelma both nodded eagerly and Eponine went down to her bedroom and got the presents out from behind the chest of draws in her built in wardrobe. She went back to the living room with four gift bags in her hands, two were blue and two pink ones, and sat down by the tree where Roche and Zelma were sat.

'Here you go, Hun's. Merry Christmas'. Eponine said while handing them the two bags each, Roche and Zelma simultaneously hugged Eponine, she quickly hugged them back before saying, 'Open them I wanna see your faces'.

They opened there presents, Roche got a BlackBerry Curve 9320 in black, a navy Hollister t-shirt, the 'Batman' trilogy and a new set of headphones. Azelma got a Blackberry Bold 9790 in pink, the 'Twilight Saga', a grey Hollister top and 'Glee' season 4. They both thanked Eponine but were worried that she had spent to much money on them.

'Listen, my lessons for the kids have been going really good recently, they are making a lot of money and new kids are signing up all the time and you haven't had anything new in absolutely ages and the phones you both had were falling to bits so yeah'.

They handed Eponine her presents next, she got a pair of black sparkly Toms, a £20 pound gift card for Starbucks and a perfume called 'Victoria' by Victoria's Secret. Eponine thanked them both and then helped Roche and Zelma get their new mobile phones set up and then they all got ready for Christmas dinner with the Dude's as Azelma called them. They left just after twelve and walked down the road with the presents for everyone at the dinner they were going too, which was blanketed in snow, they had a white Christmas for possibly the first time ever or at least the first time in ages.

'Hey, we're here'.

'Hey, Pon, Roche, Zelma, Merry Christmas!'. Taire was stood at the top of the stairs with a coffee cup in his hand. Ever since he stopped drinking alcohol he drank coffee all the time.

'Merry Christmas to you too Taire, where is everyone?'.

'Um, Ras and Fer are cooking, Jol is off somewhere. Marius and Cosette are coming in the evening and that's everyone'.

'Thanks'. They went down too the kitchen where Enjolras and Fer were cooking dinner.

'Hey, Tristan, Fer Merry Christmas!'.

'Hey, Nina, Roche, Zelma. Merry Christmas! Dinner will be in about 10 minutes, but could you do me a very small favour?'.

Eponine replied 'Course, what?'.

'Can you put out some plates?'. Eponine grabbed the plates, winked at Enjolras and set out seven places at the tables, with cutlery and glasses. Fifteen minutes later they were sat at the table eating and drinking their Christmas dinner.

When they finished their food, they sat in the living room giving out presents. Eponine got Taire all bag full of different coffee and some Disney mugs because he was always drinking it now, she got Jol some cologne, Fer a gift card for Starbucks and she got Enjolras some books; Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy, The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald, Charlotte's Web by E. B. White, Lord of the Flies by William Golding and

Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy by John Le Carre.

'Thank you Nina, I haven't read any of these'. He kissed her cheek before handing her her present. He got her a basket full of things for a DVD night, there was 'Black Swan', 'Alice In Wonderland: 2010', 'Sex And The City', 'Sex And The City 2', 'The Notebook', 'Now Is Good' and 'Safe Haven'. There was also caramel hot chocolate, Strawberries and Cream body lotion, white chocolate and raspberry popcorn, Oreo chocolate and some candles. Eponine hugged Enjolras and thanked him. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and having fun.

Marius and Cosette came in the evening and they all ate ice cream and deserts instead of a proper meal. The was no alcohol, only coffee, coke, tea and hot chocolate. Eponine, Roche and Zelma decided it was time too leave just after seven and Taire and Fer walked them home to make sure they for there okay. Enjolras was washing up in the kitchen and Wponine went in too help him before Roche came too get her.

'Pon, were heading off now, it's time too go'. Eponine nodded at him and he left the kitchen.

'I had a really good time, Tristan'. She pressed her lips to his and he responded eagerly, before Taire walked in the kitchen.

'Sorry, it's just Eponine, we're leaving'. She nodded again and smiled at Tristan.

'Tristan, I'll call you and we can go for coffee?'.

'Yeah, that sounds good'.

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please check out my Star Trek story, it would mean a lot to me. And please this one and maybe my Star Trek one, its not got many reviews and its getting me down a bit. Thanks. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, newwie chappie timey. Sorry I have been acting like a three year old recently, I don't know why, I just have. YODO. I have read a lot of these sort of one shots so I thought I might give it a go. So, I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy this, it was quite fun to write. Lets say it starts on the second of January and read the note at the end to find out when it ends. Combferre is Fer, in case you were wondering and he now doesn't live there but is there a lot. Eponine is twenty, Enjolras is twenty two, Roche is thirteen, Jol is twenty three, Fer and Taire are twenty two. Quite a long one. It's a bit pointless but I wanted a good at writing one of these type one shots. **

Taire got sick first, he woke up just before nine on the second of January. It was Fer that noticed, he fell asleep with Taire's head on his chest and one of Taire's legs thrown over his. He awoke a few minutes before Taire and the first thing he noticed was that Taire's grey t-shirt that he slept in was soaked through with sweat. He pressed a hand to Taire's head and found it was boiling hot. Fer rolled out of the bed, pulled on a shirt and left the room, looking for a cold flannel and a thermometer. Enjolras was making coffee in the kitchen. He looked up when Fer entered the room.

'Hey, morning'.

'Morning, Ras. Do you have a thermometer?'.

'We live with Jol, I would be worried if we didn't. It's in the bathroom cabinet. Just out of interest, why do you need it?'.

'I think Taire's coming down with something and thanks'. Fer walked down the corridor and into the bathroom, where grabed a flannel, wetted it with icy water and rang it out, he also grabbed the thermometer and went back to Taire's room.

'Hey, are you feeling alright Boo?'.

'I'm really cold, my head hurts, I feel sick and my throat hurts'.

'Boo, I need to take your temperature, open your mouth, please'. Taire opened his mouth and Fer took his temperature, 102.4 F.

Fer sighed 'Aww poor Boo, no work today, I'll call in for you. You're definitely coming down with something'. He left the room as Joly left his room at the end of the hall.

'Mornin' Jol. You alright?'.

'Feel ill'.

'Taire's coming down with something as well. Can I take you temperature please?' Joly nodded and Fer stuck the thermometer in his mouth, 102.1 F.

'You're temperature is 102.1 F, slightly lower than Taire's but still high. Go back too bed, do you want some sweet tea?'. Jol nodded and is disappeared into his bedroom and Fer continued down the hall and went into the kitchen were Enjolras was sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking on the phone. Judging by what he was saying and the way he was saying it, Eponine was on the other end. He nodded at Ras as he walked in and made some sweet tea for him, Jol and Taire. He mimed to Ras if he wanted some but he shook his head, holding up his coffee cup.

The sweet tea was made and taken down to down to Jol and Taire, by Fer, he returned to the kitchen where Enjolras was finished on the phone with Eponine.

'Well, we have a problem'.

'Fer, what's wrong?'.

'Taire is really ill and Jol is getting to that stage. I would stay with them today but I have a meeting with Mr Kelly about the new term. Can you watch them?'.

'Fer, I have lived with them since I was eighteen, I have dealt we them being ill now for four years. I can take care of them. And I spoke to Eponine who says that Roche woke up yesterday feeling ill and Zelma woke up today ill. It's something going around'.

'That is who Taire probably got it off, he saw Roche yesterday. I need to get ready'.

An hour later Fer left the apartment and all was quite. Until Taire came running out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to be sick down the toilet. Enjolras ran down the hall and sat down next to Taire, where he was sat with his face pressed against the bathtub.

'Hey, have you been sick?'. Taire shook his head.

'Do you feel like you're gonna be?'. Taire shook his head before sliding across the floor to the toilet and was actually sick this time. He stayed there for a few minutes.

'Taire, you feeling better now you have been sick?'. A nod of the head and Enjolras stood up and picked Taire up and took him into the living room and put him on the sofa. He grabbed a blanket and covered him over with it.

'Enjy, Can we watch 'Toy Story 3' pwease?'.

'We can, but only if you promise to never, ever, ever call me Enjy again!'.

'I promise'.

Enjolras pressed play on the DVD and sat down on the sofa with Taire. He saw that Taire was laid down so he laid down the opposite way to Taire. The DVD was an hour in when Joly emerged from his bedroom rubbing his eyes and coughing.

'Hey Jol you feeling alright?'.

'Im dying'.

You want some medicine?' Jol nodded and Enjolras gave him some medicine which he took with out too much protest. By the time that Fer got home that evening they were all asleep on the sofa with 'Toy Story 3' menu screen playing on a lope.

The next day was the same although both Enjolras and Combeferre was at the apartment as well.

However, the day after that was the problem. Enjolras woke up feeling really awful and Fer had to go for another meeting. He called Eponine.

'Hello?'.

'Hey, it's Fer. I need a favour Pon'.

'Yeah sure what?'.

'Well, Taire and Jol have flu and Enjolras and I were looking after them but I have a big meeting and Ras feels awful, I took his temperature and its at 102.2 F. Could maybe look after them for a few hours? I wouldn't ask but it's important'.

'Yeah, when do you need me and is it okay if I bought Roche along. Zelma had it but she's better now. But Roche is still quite ill'.

'Yeah bring him with you, if he's up to it'.

Half an hour later Eponine and Roche arrived at the apartment and Fer left. Taire was awake when they arrived and offered to let Roche crash in his room for a bit which Roche excepted. They watched 'Jeremy Kyle' for a bit and Eponine decided to check on Enjolras. She knocked on his door before entering.

'Fer, go away!'.

'Fine then'.

'Wait, is that Nina?'.

'Hey, Tristan, how you feeling?'.

'Just a bit ill, come here please'. Eponine walked towards him.

'Actually, no I don't want you to get sick'.

'Tristan, I have been looking after Roche for days now, I will be okay'. Eponine sat down on Tristan's bed, lifted his head and placed it in her lap. She ran her skinny fingers through his curls and they stayed there for hours. She made him feel a lot better.

When Eponine got ill just over a month later Enjolras repaid the favour.

**Sorry it was so bad! I'm half asleep. It ends on the fourth of January. Starts when Taire gets ill on the second, and then on the fourth Enjolras gets ill. Sorry I know you just read it. Please review, it was my 14 years and eleventh months borthday yesterday. Well now it's Wednesday, I hope you enjoyed and please check out my other stories and please review this one and those ones, particularly my Star Trek one. Thanks. OAKBHTS out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Woah can't believe we are already on the seventeenth chapter. Hey, thank you too everyone who reads and reviews and favourited and followed. It's means a hell of a lot to me that you do. It gives me the confidence I lack. This is Enjolras's twenty third birthday, it's March now. The next chapter is gonna be a year since the barricade and then a week after the barricade is gonna be Eponine's birthday. I don't own and I hope you enjoy! Remember Tristan is Enjolras and Tristan is gonna be shortened Tris. Nina is Eponine. Roche is thirteen and Azelma is fifth teen. Enjolras and Eponine are together. They have been together since July but are taking things slow but things are gonna get quicker, I promise. It's Saturday. **

'Tris, it's your birthday in nine days'.

'Nina, I know, I was born that day. Wait how do you know?'.

'Tris, I know a lot of things, _Tristan Jullian Enjolras The Forth_. If could find out your name, I can find out a lot more'.

It was a Wednesday evening and Eponine and Enjolras were siting on Eponine's sofa watching 'The Notebook'. Enjolras also borrowed 'Orphan' off Taire because Eponine decided she wanted to watch something scary. Azelma and Roche spent the night at Courf's place because Roche hadn't seen him in ages and Courf's younger brother who was a year older than Azelma was visiting.

'What do you want for your birthday?'.

'I want Marius to stop telling me about his relationship with Cosette because I'm sick of all the drama. And he goes into some much detail, I want to die by the end of it. Um, I want Jol to stop asking me if you and I are being safe and when I say safe I mean he wants to make sure that when we eat Chinese take away from the Chinese place that the people who work there don't have cuts of their fingers or hands and if they do they wear plasters'.

'Oh my god, is he for real?'

'Yes'.

'But seriously what do you want?'.

'Nothing, I have everything I want, I have you'.

'Thats cheesy Tris'.

'Nina, I know'.

Nine days later.

Eponine got let into Enjolras's apartment he shares with Joly, Grantaire and now Combeferre by Taire just after half six in the morning.

'Thanks Taire'.

Eponine cooked chocolate stuffed French toast with strawberries and lots of frothy coffee. All the food and drink got placed on to a tray. She picked up the presents she bought for Enjolras up of the floor and took them down to his room, but not before nearly walking into a naked Fer looking for Taire.

'Jesus, Fer put some clothes on'. Fer just grinned and went to find Taire. Eponine knocked lightly on Enjolras's door before entering his room. Tristan was fast asleep with his covers pulled tightly around him. He was a light sleeper and awoke as Eponine came into the room.

'Nina, it's not even seven yet, but it's good to see you' Tristan murmured sleepily.

'Wake up and move over' Eponine walked over to Enjolras's bed but paused before she got in, 'You're not naked are you?'.

'Nope, I have boxers on'.

Eponine pulled his duvet back and climbed in to his bed, trying not to stare at his muscles. 'Thats good I just saw Fer naked'.

'Im sorry you had to witness it, but it's become a regular occurrence, like every morning now. He practically lives here'. Eponine grabbed the food of the floor and placed it on Tristan's lap.

'Nina this is great and everything by why are we getting up so early?'.

'Because we are going out for the day'.

'Where?'.

'Well, as part of your present from me, I'm taking you to 'Thorpe Park''. They ate breakfast quickly and Eponine gave him his presents. She got him a new laptop case, some dark wash 'Levi's' and some posh cologne as well as the trip to 'Thorpe Park'. By eight o'clock they were in Eponine's car and on their way. Upon arrival they went straight for 'The Swarm'. The cue times weren't that long and they went on all the roller coasters first.

They got back home just after eight o'clock and went to Café Musian. Everyone was waiting for them to arrive and start the party, everyone got drunk. Well everyone apart from Roche, Azelma and Grantaire, who were either too young to drink or had quit drinking.

The party was a blur, Enjolras and Eponine woke up the next day in the back of Eponine's car with splitting head aches and for some reason Enjolras had a 'Harry Potter' scar on his forehead.

Courfeyrac woke up at the same time as Enjolras and Eponine in his flat. He didn't remember a thing, the only slightly odd thing was a pineapple next to his bed. With no note from who it was from. He told this story to Les Amis but they didn't know anything. They never did work out where the pineapple came from.

**I now call Enjolras Tristan all the time. I said it in front off my Mum and she was like 'Right, I'm gonna guess that its something to do with FanFiction'. i was just like 'Yeah, best not to ask'.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and a special mention to anyone who can review and tell me where the pineapple part came from, the other moving pictures it was mentioned in. Thanks and tune in next time for quite a sad chapter. And no Enjolras and Eponine did not have sex. Thanks**

**P.S You see that button by the title of my story, the one that says OnlyAKidButHardToScare please click on that and answer my poll. Thank you my darlings xx. OAKBHTS out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, thank you too those who reviewed the last chapter and too pinkglitter2901 who knew where the pineapple was previously mentioned. It's twelve days until I go back to school and I am not looking forward to it at all. On the bright side it's only 26 days until my birthday! I don't own and I hope you enjoy. It's quite a sad one and for that I'm very sowry. I don't know the actual date of The Barricade. I think it was the sixth of June. I feel kinda bad because I killed of Legsle and Bahorel and I haven't mentioned them. So this is in their honour. Azelma is nearly sixteen in August. This is June.**

**Cant believe that there's 27 reviews. Thanks you!**

Quite sobs were heard on and off all day all around the Café Musian on the sixth of June. They held a memorial service for Legsle and Bahorel at eleven P.M on the 6th of June. Eponine and Enjolras entered the Café, Eponine with blood shot and red rimmed eyes, Cosette made her way over to where they were and hugged Eponien first and then moved to Enjolras. Cosette's bright blue eyes were also blood shot and rimmed with red. She had also been crying.

'Hey, Pon, I can't believe it's been a year since it happened'.

'Don't 'Sette, you will make me start crying again. I still can't believe, even after a year, that Legsle won't fall over thin air or break another bone. I can't believe that Bahorel won't bring in a other snack or dessert that he made for us to try'. Cosette and Enjolras laughed at Eponine's statement, just at the same time as 'Chetta came over, like Eponine's and Cosette's eyes hers were also bloodshot.

'Hey, 'Chetta'.

Drinks were past around and the only person that wasn't drinking was Taire, everyone was getting pretty drunk but it wasn't a happy party sort of drunk, it was a get drunk to drown you're sorrows kind of drunk. It was to forget the pain kind of drunk, forget the pain from Legsle's and Bahorel's deaths.

They filled a table with pictures of everyone with Legsle and Bahorel. There was Bahorel and Taire passed out over a table from drinking too much. A picture of Legsle and Eponine lying on the floor after Legsle tripped and took Eponine down with him. Bahorel and Enjolras arguing over something and another picture that was clearly taken a few moments after, with Bahorel giving Enjolras brownies to say sorry. Bahorel flirting with Cosette and then another one with him flirting with Eponine. Legsle with purple and blue paint all over him and Marius after he fell and took Marius with him. They filled gaps with candles, written messages and flowers. They all gave heart felt species about how wonderful and messed up Legsle and Bahorel were.

'I met Legsle when he transferred to the school when Taire, Courf, Fer, Bahorel and I were in year ten. He was in our form and then he started following us around like a lost puppy. We soon learned off his clumsiness, but he and Bahorel were closer than anyone' Enjolras paused 'And then, we grew up and started careers but everyone stayed together and stayed friends. They were with us through break ups, falling in love, losing jobs, falling exams, rejections and more. But their not there anymore, they're not with us in person. But they are still there in our hearts, I know that sounds cliche but its the truth. They will never leave us'.

By the time Enjolras had finished his speech Cosette, Eponine and Chetta were in tears, and most of the men were near that point. He jumped off the chair were people stood on to make their speeches. He went over to Eponine and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheeks and wiped away her tears.

'Are you okay?'.

'Yeah, just..'.

'Sad?'.

'No, not sad, that's the wrong word'.

'Well, what's the right word then Nina?'.

'I don't know'. They would of continued too talk but Marius interrupted them.

'Eponine, Do you wanna say you're bit now?'.

'Yeah, can do'. Eponine made her way over to the chair and stood up on it swaying slightly before straightening up and shouting, 'Oi!'.

Everyone was silent and were silently wondering how somebody so tiny could make such a loud noise.

'I was sixteen when I started coming hear and hiding in the corner, hoping no one would notice me. I was just stalking Marius!'. A ripple of laughter went through the Café at that comment and Eponine started talking again.

'After Marius they were the first two to talk to me. Bahorel gave me cookies with M&M'S in and Brownies. Legsle got me covered with enough rainbow paint to last a lifetime. But they were always smiling and laughing. And flirting! And no one ever expected them to go. Even though they were always having fun but they were always careful about how they acted. They weren't reckless. They died helping others. They will be remembered as heroes'.

Cosette had tears pouring down he face and Marius was trying to stop here tears. 'Chetta was being comforted by Joly and Courfeyrac's brother Dervereaux who came to stay in March and never went home was with Azelma who was crying and he had his arms wrapped around her. Eponine went over to were Tristan, Taire and Fer were sat in the corner of the room. She sat down next to Tristan and he wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. They talked about nothing for about ten minutes before the subject of Eponine's birthday came up.

'So, 'Ponine what do you want?'.

'A cake!'.

'Is that it?'.

'I've never had a cake before'.

'We will get you a awesome cake then!'.

Azelma made her way over Eponine. 'Pon, I need to talk to you'.

Eponine looked over at her younger sister, smiled and got up out of her chair. They walked to the back room. There were silence for a minute before everyone heard,

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE PREGNANT? YOU'RE FIFTEEN FOR PETES SAKE. AND YOU, DERVEREAUX I'M GONNA NEUTER YOU'.

**Well looks like Azelma's pregnant! I needed a bit off drama. This was a sad chapter to write and hopefully it will get cheered up a bit. 'Chetta is Musichetta just incase anyone was like who the fuck is that. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Just realised that a month ago today, I posted the first chapter of this story. I am amazed that its had a lot of reviews. The most of any of my stories. So thank you for making it seem worth while. Kay, so I know I said that the chapter after the last would be Eponine's birthday but I thought this one was needed to explain about Azelma's pregnancy because otherwise it might get just a bit confusing. I don't own, so sit back, relax and most importantly, Enjoy!**

**And Ann who also got the pineapple reference from two chapters ago but I didn't see her review until I posted the last chapter. Yay!**

Enjolras turned to Eponine as she walked back in from the back room, ignoring the fact that everyone was staring at her.

'Nina, you alright?'.

'Fine' She replied distractedly, looking for someone.

'Who are you looking for, Nina?'.

'Courfeyrac'. She saw him the other side of the room and went over to him, leaving Enjolras behind.

'Did you know?'.

'Know what exactly?'.

'About my sister and you're brother'.

'I knew he liked her but that's all, why?'.

'Did you not just hear my shouting match I had with Azelma and you're brother?'.

'No, what was it about?'.

'Your little brother got Azelma pregnant'.

'What?'.

'You heard me'.

'I can't believe it! Wait a minute, DERVEREAUX! PLEASE TELL ME THAT THE INFORMATION EPONINE JUST GAVE ME IS FALSE!'.

'Courf don't be angry, I love her and I want to be with her for the rest of my life'.

'Dervereaux, you're sixteen! Not to mention that Azelma is under sixteen. You broke the law'.

'What, how did I break the law? Please enlighten me'.

'Dude, Azelma is fifteen you are sixteen. Even though she consented its called statutory rape. What she did consent, didn't she? You could go to prison'.

'Yes i consented and at the time he was fifteen too. And he ain't going to prison because no one here is going to say anything about it to the police. If you do, I will be thrown in prison for murder because I will kill anyone that says anything, I will kill you slowly and painfully, I promise'. Roche walked into the Café at that point with Taire and Fer after they took him out to talk about Eponine's birthday, what she wanted and what too do about a party.

'Whats going on?'.

Enjolras answered his question, 'You might wanna go and see you're sisters'. Roche went over to Eponine.

'Hey, Pon what's going on?'.

'Azelma, why don't you tell Roche what's happening?'.

'Well, Roche, when two people love each they, um, share a special cuddle and it makes a baby and..'.

'Zelma, I'm thirteen, I know what sex is. Hell I walked in on our parents doing it enough times, and they didn't try and hide it. So lemme' guess, you and 'Reaux had sex and know you're knocked up?'.

'Language Roche, but yeah that's about the size of it'.

'I'm gonna be an uncle?'.

'Yeah, and Eponine's gonna be an aunty'.

Eponine who had been silent since Roche arrived spoke up, 'So you're keeping it then?'. Azelma nodded, 'I cant get rid of it'.Devereaux turned towards his older brother.

'Courf, I know that having kids young is a hard thing and I know what it did to Anais and Quesnel but I promise I'm not gonna be like either of them'.

Eponine couldn't resist asking 'Who are Quesnel and Anais?'.

'One of our brothers and his girlfriend, they had a baby at fourteen and fifteen and then split up'.

'Wait, how many of you are there in your family?'.

'Theres Me, Devereaux, Quesnel, Amoux, Odette and Sabiné and then our parents'.

No one else had anything more else to say so everyone made their way home. Eponine, Azelma and Roche got into the car and they drove home in silence.

Eponine sent Roche too bed when they got home and she made coffee for her and Azelma.

'Zelma, why? When? What are you gonna do about school?'.

'Pon, I love him, he loves me too. And 'Ras's birthday party. As for school

Do as much as I can for as long as I can and then go from there, I've done all my exams'.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Eponine spoke. 'Im sorry for reacting the way I did, it was just a bit of a shock. We will get through it though'.

'I love you 'Ponine'.

'I love you too, 'Zelma'.

**There you go, it was just about the pregnancy. There young but I will make it work out okay for them. I promise. Next chapter will be Eponine's birthday. What should she get from different people. I hate having to think of gifts for people. I'm shit at it. Please review! Thanks. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I would like to thank Smiles1998 and idreamadreamtoo who have reviewed every chapter. You are amazing people and it makes me so happy! But, I have a serious case of writers block. So I'm gonna leave this a few days and then come back too it. I have started the next chapter but I have done about 700 words and can't remember my plans for the last bit which I wrote and it was nearly one thousand five hundred words and then my iPad deleted it. I'm hoping to have it up before I go back to school which is in just under a week. **

**While reading 'The Mortal Instruments' I noticed something. In 'Twilight' Jamie Campbell Bower plays Caius who has a servent/defence group. Like Jane and Alec, there's others as well I just can't be bothered to name the. Jace in 'The Mortal Insruments' has a adopted brother call Alec. Coincidence?**

**POLL: SHOULD AZELMA'S BABY BE A GIRL OR A BOY? SHOULD IT BE TWINS? WHAT SHOULD HE/SHE BE CALLED? THANKS. **

**SORRY THIS WASN'T A CHAPTER. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Well, new chapter. I had major writers block with this chapter. It's eight days since the last chapter and its Eponine's birthday. There's a important milestone in the chapter and you might already have guessed what. It's not going to be smut- that's not me at all. The only thing I own is a unhealthy obsession, oh and Devereaux and Abelia- Explanation at the end- She and he only exist in my head. Enjoy.**

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY EPONINE!'. Sixteen people jumped out from behind tables and chairs as Eponine entered the Café on her 21st birthday. Enjolras, Marius, Taire, Abelia*, Fer, Courf, Azelma, Devereaux, Roche, Jol, Chetta, Bossuet, Monsieur Fauchelevent, Feuilly and Jehen were all hidden behind things waiting for Eponine. Taire raced towards her, determined to be the first one to give her her gift. He and Fer got her a large bright pink 'Pineapple' holdall bag and a pair of fluffy socks in yellow. Marius and Cosette got her a new make up bag, a new 'Monsters University' notebook for University, some chocolate and some perfume. Abelia* got her some chocolate from Belgium. Courfeyrac gave her his present to her next, he put it in a tiny little purple box with silver wrapping paper. Inside the silver wrapping paper with a 'Pandora' bracelet with a pink sparkly bed and a pink and black flowered one. Jol, Chetta and Bossuet gave her a necklace with a quote from her favourite movie, 'Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of Azkaban'. The necklace read 'I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good'. Cosette's Father, Monsieur Fauchelevent had become quite close in the past year and he treated Eponine in the same way he treated Cosette, like one of his own. He was a Father to all the young people. He gave Eponine a canvas 'Louis Vitton' purse. But he didn't tell he that he put €300 euros inside. Feuilly and Jehen gave Eponine several books, including 'One Day' and 'My Sisters Keeper'.

Enjolras stood behind her and taped her shoulder lightly. 'Nina, can I give you you're present now?'. Eponine turned to him and smiled, 'Yeah, if you really want to?' She teased.

'Its a joint present from Azelma, Roche, Reaux and me'.

'What is it?'

Tristan pulled an envelope from his pocket and gave it to her with a flourish. She pulls open the flap and looks inside. She pulls out two tickets. Two tickets to DisneyLand Paris. For tomorrow.

'By the angel'. Eponine had started saying 'By the angel' after reading 'The Mortal Instruments'. She jumped into Enjolras's arms and kissed him deeply and passionately, thanking him whole heartedly. Turning to her siblings and Reaux, she kissed all of their cheeks. And then a thought came into her head.

'What about school? And my job? And the kids?'.

'Nina, it's all sorted. Now go with 'Sette, Roche and El and go and pack after we have cake. We leave at five tomorrow morning'.

Taire and Fer jump out from behind the counter of the café with a cake in their hands. Roche turns down the lights and everyone starts singing happy birthday loudly. Putting the cake on the table in front of her, she blew the 21 candles of her 'Disney Princesses' birthday cake. Everyone clapped and the lights went back on and Taylor Swift started playing, Eponine grabbed Tristan and pulled him up too dance with her. Eponine danced with El, Roche, Tristan, Taire, Fer, Courfeyrac, Marius, 'Sette, and others.

Eponine jumped in to Sette's car at the end of the party and they went straight back to Eponine's flat. They quickly packed her bag and she was in bed by eleven. The next morning was an early start, the plane leaving at seven in the morning. On the plane, Eponine and Tristan both read books, Eponine read 'One Day', her legs thrown over Tristan's lap and he read 'To Kill A Mocking Bird'. It was a short plane ride to Paris airport and from there they got a coach to DisneyLand Paris, which was two hours.

Walking into the hotel room, they noticed it was half past four when they arrived, they decided to go swimming and then get some food. The pool was shaped like Mickey Mouse and was warm. Eponine wore a white and navy blue stripped bikini and Enjolras worn blue swimming shorts.

After swimming around for about an hour, they changed there clothes and went to the hotel restaurant, were they ate Mickey Mouse shaped pizza and drank diet coke. It was just after half past seven when they arrived back into the hotel room and Eponine went straight into the shower too wash the chlorine out of her long, dark hair. While Tristan was in the shower, she blow dried her hair until it was fluffy and shiny. She changed into her 'Monsters University' shorts and vest top.

When Tristan walked out the bathroom, his hair dripping with water droplets, Eponine walked teasingly over to him. She pushed him backwards in to the walk and kissed his neck while she removed his blue t-shirt and chucked it on to the floor, her vest top quickly followed suit. The rest of their clothing was removed and the light turned off.

NeverOnTheirOwnNeverOnTheirOwnNeverOnTheirOwnNever OnTheirOwn

Sunlight streamed through the large windows the following morning and Eponine sat up in bed, stretching. She glance down at Tristan who was sleeping deeply next to her, memories of the night before flooded into her head and she smiled to her self. It was perfect. For the first time in a very, very long time, she felt truly happy.

**It's been such a long time since I have updated and the original was so much better. I'm not happy with this. I do the rest of the holiday in the next chapters. Watching 'Downtown Abby' right now. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**Abelia is Marius' sister who will have quiet a big story line. Maybe. Maybe not. Probably not. **

**P.S I have changed my user name, please check out my other stories. Thanks.**


End file.
